The invention relates generally to a fuel flow control system and in particular to a fuel flow control system which uses multiplexing to sense pressure in a fuel distribution system and to control servoflow to multiple valves. Conventional systems use a manifold to distribute fuel to a plurality of zones. In order to control fuel flow at each zone, individual fuel metering devices are used at the inlet to each zone. Each individual fuel metering device includes an electro-hydraulic servovalve, a metering valve, a pressure drop regulator, and a throttling or bypass valve. Using such fuel metering devices at each zone increases the cost, complexity and weight of the system. Accordingly, there is a perceived need in the art for an improved fuel control system.